Interruptions
by TessaStarDean
Summary: More FlackStella fluff. Someone keeps ruining Don's plans...


"Knock, knock."

Stella looked up to see Don Flack standing in the doorway of her office. Giving him a smile, she motioned for him to come in.

"Good morning, Flack."

He crossed the room, a broad grin on his face and a steaming cup in each hand.

"Good morning, Detective Bonasera," he greeted.

Flack handed her one of the cups.

"What's this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Thought you might like some coffee to start your day."

Stella's smile grew. "You didn't have to do that, Don."

"I know." He paused, looking down at the carpet. "Look, Stella…I was wondering if…"

"Yo."

They both looked up, watching as Danny strolled into the room.

"What's up, Danny?" Stella asked, sipping her coffee.

"Mac just called. We got a scene."

She nodded, grabbing her jacket. "Then let's go."

Don followed Stella to the door. As he passed Danny, he gave him a hard glare that the C.S.I. didn't miss.

"What?" Danny asked.

Flack just shook his head and walked out of the office.

8888888888888888888

He watched her for a moment through the glass walls as she hunched over a microscope. Her curls were a little wild from running her fingers through them in frustration, and he smiled a little at the image. Looking around, he realized that it was late, and the lab was practically empty.

When the door opened, Stella looked up to find Flack walking towards her. She straightened up, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. When she just kept staring at him, he shrugged. "Paperwork."

"You should go home, Flack. It's late."

"I'll go when you go."

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

Ignoring her statement, Don nodded at the microscope. "Whatchya lookin' at?"

Stella turned back to the table, where she had lab reports and fingerprints laid out. "Evidence from the Moretti case…I just know there's something we're missing."

Flack stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder at the evidence. Being so close to her, he could smell her shampoo, and the scent filled him. He closed his eyes, breathing her in as he leaned in a little more. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the table right next to hers, their skin almost touching.

"Stella…"

The door opened again, and they both jumped a little at the intrusion. Turning, they saw Danny walk in, a frown on his face as he looked around.

"You need something, Messer?" Don asked, his voice a little harsh.

Danny looked up, as though just now noticing them. "Lost my keys," he muttered.

"And you think they're in the lab?" Stella asked.

"I'm retracing my steps." He looked at Don. "You wanna give me a hand, or what?"

Flack sighed, moving to follow his friend. "Whatever."

8888888888888888888

Don set down his paint brush when he heard the knock on his door. Frowning, he wiped his hands on his jeans and moved through the apartment. When he opened the door, his mouth fell open at the sight of Stella in a ratty t-shirt and even rattier jeans.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi…What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, suddenly looking nervous. "I heard Danny was supposed to help you paint and he bailed on you. I thought I'd come give you an extra pair of hands."

Flack smiled broadly at her, stepping aside so that she could come in. "How could I say no to that?"

They worked steadily for the next hour or so, talking and laughing as they turned the walls of his bedroom into a baby blue. As he went to dip his brush in the paint again, Flack watched her. She hummed while she worked, her body swaying slightly to the tune. Moving back to his spot, he started painting again, fixing his eyes on the wall.

"Hey Stell?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, not turning.

"I was thinking…maybe we could order a pizza or somethin'…have a couple beers. My treat."

She looked over at him, a smile on her face. "That sounds great."

"Yeah?" he asked.

Stella nodded before blushing slightly and going back to her work. Don did the same, his heart racing from what he had just done.

A knock on the door ten minutes later caused them both to stop, Flack frowning as he turned in the direction of the door. The person knocked again and he sighed, setting his paint brush down and moving back through the apartment. When he opened the door, he could have screamed at the person standing on the other side.

"I come bearing gifts," Danny said, a smile on his face. He held up a box of pizza and a six-pack of beer. "I felt like an ass for ditchin' you, so I thought I'd bring lunch."

Don stared at him for a long moment. "I hate you sometimes."

"What did I do?" Danny asked.

Don just shook his head and walked back into the apartment, leaving Danny to shut the door behind him.

8888888888888888888888

Flack smiled when he saw Stella sitting by herself at the bar. His plan had been simply to drink away the day, but her appearance lifted his spirits, and he moved to take the stool next to her.

"Stella," he greeted.

She turned in surprise. "Flack. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Needed a drink. You?"

"Same. Rough day."

"Rough week."

Stella nodded, looking around the crowd. "Are you meeting someone here?"

"No. Why?"

She shrugged. "You always have a date, Don."

"I do not."

She smiled sadly. "You do."

Flack watched her for a long moment, frowning. "You don't think very highly of the women I date, do you?"

Refusing to meet his gaze, Stella stared straight ahead, taking another drink. "You could do so much better, Don. You deserve better."

His mouth dry, Flack reached out and laid a hand on her arm, forcing her to meet his eyes. When she did, his heart leapt into his throat, threatening to choke him.

"Stell…"

"Hey guys."

Flack almost turned around and killed Danny. But the moment was already ruined, and Stella had turned to face their friend. Inwardly seething, he ordered another drink as Danny took the stool on the other side of Stella.

888888888888888888

Stella smiled at Flack as he walked up to her through the rain. Officers were putting the perps in some of the squad cars, and the scene was starting to clear.

"We got him," she said, her voice light with satisfaction.

"You did good, Stell," he said, meaning every word of it. Then he nodded at her tank top. "You gotta be freezing."

"Well…now that you mention it…"

Without another word, Flack shrugged his own jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, his hands lingering at her neck, his knuckles grazing her wet curls.

"I know it's wet," he said, "but it'll keep you warmer than what you got on."

"Thanks," she said, her eyes locking with his.

Flack stared at her, unable to move away. One of his hands drifted into her hair, tangling there, while the other moved up to her cheek, moving against the skin softly. He heard her breath catch at his touch, and he leaned in slowly, his heart pounding.

"Flack! Stella! Let's go!" Danny called from a distance

They both jumped apart as though burned, neither able to look at the other. Biting back a curse, Flack gestured to the car.

"We should get out of the rain," he said quietly.

Stella nodded and walked toward the cars, leaving Flack to follow her, his mind racing.

8888888888888888888

Flack slammed through the door into the locker rooms, his face clouded in rage.

"Messer!" he yelled.

Danny jumped, caught completely off-guard by his friend's anger. He swallowed nervously, buttoning up the last two buttons on his shirt.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

Don walked right up to him, poking him in the chest with his finger. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Danny looked genuinely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Every time I even _think_ of asking Stella out, you waltz in and start runnin' your mouth, and then it's too late. I've missed my chance."

His friend's eyes widened. "You're finally gonna do it? Ask Stella out, I mean."

"I would have done it a week ago if it weren't for you!"

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't know –"

"This is what you're going to do," Flack said, his voice low. "Stella's in her office right now. I want you to go down to the lab and stay there. You are not allowed to leave until I call you and tell you that it's okay. Do you understand?"

"You're banishing me to the lab?"

"Just do it Messer."

Without another word, Flack turned and stormed out of the locker room.

888888888888888888

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked when she walked into the lab.

Danny looked up. "I'm…uh…working on a case."

She wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't look like it. Come on…let's go home."

"I'm not allowed to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Flack told me I'm not allowed to leave the lab until he calls me and tells me I can."

Lindsay frowned, not understanding. "Are you two playing some weird game?"

Danny sighed. "He's gonna ask Stella out."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Yup."

"But…what does that have to do with you staying in the lab?"

"Apparently Flack has tried to ask her out a few times this week."

"Okay…"

"And I've interrupted every time."

As she began to understand, Lindsay couldn't help but smile. "So he sent you down here to keep you out of the way?" Danny nodded and she moved to stand in front of him. "I'll wait with you," she said quietly.

888888888888888888888

Stella was putting on her jacket when Flack came into her office.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Instead of answering, Don turned and closed her door, taking extra care to make sure that it was locked.

"Don…what the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure Messer can't get in," he muttered.

Stella frowned. "Is there a reason we're trying to keep Danny out?"

Flack turned to face her, his heart racing and his stomach twisting in knots. Taking a deep breath, he knew that there was no turning back now.

"So that I can finally do this," he breathed.

He closed the distance between them then, tangling one hand in her hair and wrapping the other around her waist and he pulled her body against his. Quickly searching her eyes, he dipped his head, capturing her lips with his. Stella met his pace easily, her own arms moving around his torso even as Don tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Tongues tangling, they drank each other in, hands roaming in an effort to pull the other even closer.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Leaning his forehead against hers, Flack smiled.

"I've been trying to do that for a while now."

Stella took his face in her hands. "It's about damn time," she murmured, moving in to kiss him again.

Flack pulled back before her lips could reach his. "Just a second," he muttered. Pulling out his phone, he typed out a quick text and hit send, before tossing it on the floor. "Done," he whispered, molding his lips to hers once again.

88888888888888888888

Danny reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Lindsay's as his phone went off. Flipping it open, he tried to read the message, but his eyes had trouble focusing as Lindsay's mouth moved down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there.

"Montana…" he groaned.

She pulled away slightly. "What does it say?"

Finally able to read the message, he smiled. Turning the phone, he let Lindsay read it as well.

_Go home --- Flack_

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lindsay murmured.

Taking the phone out of Danny's hand, she flipped it shut and tossed it onto the table. Then she brought her lips to his again, her arms wrapping around his neck as they sank into one another.


End file.
